


Sugar-Sweet and Frost-Red

by ViperVentura



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperVentura/pseuds/ViperVentura
Summary: Katniss takes Madge hunting.





	Sugar-Sweet and Frost-Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



They crouch side by side, watching the deer. Madge’s face beside her is ruddy from the unexpected cold snap. Katniss watches her white breath as much as the prey. 

“Raise your bow,” Katniss whispers and feels the muscles of Madge’s shoulder move where they are pressed together. Katniss pretends her shiver is from the cold. “Aim. Let go.”

The arrow sails. A doe stumbles and falls, the rest scatter. Madge has learned well in a short time.

“Again, tomorrow?” Madge asks, voice sugar-sweet and smiling with frost-red lips. 

Katniss tears her eyes away. The cold will hide her blush. “Tomorrow.”


End file.
